warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Night Whispers/Chapter 3
Chapter description :Lionblaze is irritated when Birchfall flopped his legs onto Lionblaze again, ridding him of any sleep. He pushed the tom off but is pricked from a twig jabbing his paw. He thought of how Russetfur's death was unnecessary, and brought himself to his paws to leave the den, brushing past Millie on his way out. :The night was described as being cold and frosty. Lionblaze could hear Jayfeather nursing Briarlight in-between her coughing bouts, and Molekit purring in the nursery. He heard a crack from the top of the hollow. Lionblaze, suddenly alarmed and fearful of any Dark Forest warriors, scrambled up the hollow to see the source of the rustling. :Cinderheart pokes out from the warrior's den, asking Lionblaze if he heard something. The thorns rustled again, but this time it was Hazeltail asking Lionblaze what was up. It was noted that Firestar put her and Graystripe on guard duty that night. Lionblaze asked Hazeltail if she had heard anything, and she responded with no. Lionblaze was still a bit tense, asking Graystripe if he had heard anything as well. Graystripe had not, and Hazeltail comments that it had been silent all evening. Lionblaze says that the rustling might have been just prey, and Cinderheart offers to go and check. :Graystripe calls after them, asking where they were going. Cinderheart says she couldn't sleep, and Hazeltail just warns them to be careful. The two run off, and Cinderheart, concerned, asks Lionblaze if he was fine after Russetfur's death. Lionblaze doesn't want to talk about it, but Cinderheart insists that he must. Lionheart, constricted by guilt, exclaims that he was just trying to save Firestar but even he lost a life. Cinderheart tries to reassure Lionblaze that he did save Firestar, but Lionblaze is unconvinced. Cinderheart says that the battle almost seemed too vicious, which alarms Lionblaze. :Lionblaze remembers the prophecy. He had known about the Dark Forest warriors, but told himself that the rest of the Clans should not know. He asks Cinderheart if she had any dreams recently about the subject, but the gray tabby shakes her head. She wonders aloud why Russetfur would try to kill Firestar in the first place, knowing that StarClan would disapprove due to the breaking of the warrior code. Suddenly, a white owl flies out from the trees dipped in shadows, it's wing tip hitting Lionblaze's muzzle. Cinderheart, alarmed, ran into the trees. :Lionblaze followed her through the forest, enjoying the run. They came to a stop around the abandoned Twoleg nest, but Cinderheart kept pushing through the brambles before abruptly stopping. Lionblaze had been to the clearing before, where a hole once was. He knew this was where his sister, Hollyleaf, had died. Cinderheart asked Lionblaze what the matter was, but he was silent, remembering the hardships Hollyleaf had endured leading up to her death. Lionblaze remembered his and Heathertail's experiences in the tunnels, saying that if they were never holding secret meetings that Hollyleaf might still be alive. Cinderheart asks Lionblaze if he was still spooked by the owl. :Lionblaze says that he guessed so, then offering to check the ShadowClan border. Cinderheart says that he sounded like a warrior again, and that she was worried. The she-cat offers to race him, and they do so, until arriving at the borders of ShadowClan. Cinderheart notes that she wished Firestar had never asked for the strip of land back because of how impossible it was to patrol. Cinderheart later exclaims that someone was watching them. :The cat was recognized as Flametail, the ShadowClan medicine cat apprentice. He asks if they had come to kill him like they did Russetfur rather bluntly, but Cinderheart only states that this was ThunderClan territory now. Flametail retorts that since he's a medicine cat, he could go where he pleased. Lionblaze asks him if he should be at home treating his warriors, but Flametail says that they're all well except for Russetfur. Cinderheart tells Lionblaze to drop it, and for Flametail to steer clear of ThunderClan. Flametail ignores the she-cat and says that he was glad he wasn't kin with Lionblaze, because he'd hate to share blood with a murderer. Lionblaze, growing angered, insults Flametail under his breath but is led away by Cinderheart. :The two travel back to camp rather quickly. Berrynose is seen asking if they were okay as he was returning from the nursery, which Lionblaze responds saying he was fine. Jayfeather calls his brother's name from beside the warrior's den, while Lionblaze asked him why he was awake. Jayfeather says he was treating wounded warriors, but leads Lionblaze away saying that he needed to talk. Lionblaze asks what about, and his brother simply replies with Ivypaw. Characters Major *Cinderheart }} Minor *Hazeltail *Graystripe *Flametail *Berrynose }} Mentioned *Molekit *Poppyfrost *Firestar *Russetfur *Hollyleaf *Cherrykit *Ivypaw }} Notes and references Category:Omen of the Stars arc Category:Chapter subpages Category:Night Whispers